Illness
by The cooter
Summary: Craig is seriously sick(or is he poisoned?)but that is only the beginning... Soon secrets will be revealed, backstorys told people shocked and other stuff that i am to lazy to write. This is not slash b/c i will never write that! Just friendship
1. Chapter 1

"Okay class can anyone tell me the answer to the problem 3x5" Mr. Garrison asked his class in one of those rare moments where he is actually teaching something educational not his opinion on celebrities. "Umm… Clyde". "13?" He try's. "No the correct answer is 15 you retard" Mr. Garrison said muttering the last part under his breath. "Lets try 10x1 this is an easy one… Umm Craig you tell me what it is". "What" I say trying not to show the pain I am in. I have been sick that past couple of days but being the stoic asshole I am I still came to school and just ignored it, but that was becoming harder to do. I had thrown up twice this morning, I had a high fever and therefore I was cold and not thinking straight so I was trying(and failing) to hide that. "Umm is the answer 10" I finally said. "Yes I am glade SOMEONE in this class isn't a complete retard!" Mr. Garrison said "lets try 5x8…" What ever he said next was lost to me as I left a familiar lurch in my stomach. Breathe just breathe. Nope that won't work this time. I don't have too much longer than the class see's what I managed to eat for breakfast. "Mr. Garrison may I please be excused" I ask in what I hope is my normal voice. "Can you you wait 7 minutes tell recess?" He asks. I nod, I sure hope I can. "Craig are you ok?" I hear my friend Clyde ask. Fuck no I think. "Yah I am fine why do you ask" I lie. "Well your pale and shaking and looking like you are about to throw up." He says giving me a I-don't-believe-you look. I flip him off and say "look I am fine if I wasn't I would tell you ok." I tell him then flip him off again. He gives me that look again then resumes his work . I feel the need to throw up hit me again and this time I know I won't pass in a matter of minutes. I raise my hand "I cant wait the 7 minutes" I yell. "Are you about to go in your pants?" He asked. "It's not in my pants" I say hoping he will get the hint. "Okay Craig you may go" he says. Clyde gives me the i-knew-it look and I flip him off as I start to run to the door I am just to the front row(I am in the back) and I vomit. All over me,some decks and the floor. I have Emetophobia or fear of being sick so that makes this much worse then it all ready is. "Craig do you need someone to take you to the nurses office?" Mr. Garrison asks me. "Yes please" I mumble. "Who" he asks. "Umm…Clyde" I mumble. "Take as long as you need Clyde. I would recommend going to the boys room and cleaning up a bit. Sorry Craig vomit doesn't go with your hair." He says trying to lighten the mood, all it does however is remind me I am sick. I am trying not to cry as Clyde walks me to the bathroom. "Alright first, you better take off that jacket because it's covered in vomit." He says. "Ok" I whisper. I then run to the trash( because the stalls where occupied) and emptied my stomach contents for 3 minutes and after that I dry heaved for another 2 minutes. While I was doing this Cartman a.k.a fatass came out of one of the stalls(I swear he is always in there when it's convenient for him, like with Stan a few months ago) " oh wow is mr.i-never-show-emtion-unless-I-am-with-my-hamster actually showing emotion?" He half teases half wonders. "First off, Stripe is a guinea pig 2nd, fuck you fatty" I say and then flip him off "Ay I am not fat I am big-boned!" Cartman says as he leaves. After Cartman leaves I, Craig Tucker, the stoic asshole who never shows any emotion what so ever, began to sob. "Wow dude! Calm down its just the flu you'll get better in a few days" Clyde says trying(and failing) to calm me down. "Y-y you don't g-g-get it do you?! I f-f-f-fucken hate being sick!" I manage to choke out. FLUSH. As the other stall door opens(SHIT! I forgot both where occupied when we came in) I brace myself to be made fun of… I see a friend instead! "Oh h-hi Tweek" I mumble "ACK why are you crying Craig –GAH- was it something I did?! I bet -ngh- it was! Now you hate me and want to kill me while I sleep! I don't wannaa die!" Tweek screams. "No Tweek Craig is sick and he hates it" Clyde explains. "Ok I would stay –GAH- but I probably won't be able to do anything" Tweek says as he walks out. After that I run into the stall and vomit again and Clyde just stands where with his hand on my shoulder as stomach acid sees the world for the first time. This I am embarrassed to say makes me cry harder than before. Ding Ding, the lunch bell sounds. "C-c-c-Clyde?" "Yah" "can you please get me something small and easy to eat" "of course". After he leaves I release that was a horrible idea as now I was alone and sicker then before. I cried the entire 10 minutes he was gone. Thank god no one came into the bathroom. Once Clyde returned I ate a few of the crackers he brought me and calmed down a bit. "Craig? Is it alright if I eat a pb&j sandwich" Clyde asks after a few moments of silence. "Sure" I mumble. After we(mostly Clyde) ate he asks to take me to the nurses office so I can go home. "Why should I go home?! I will be just as sick there why not stay here?!" I say. "Because Craig, at home you can take a nap, watch some tv and do other relaxing things" "I can do those here in the nurses office" I whine. "I don't care WHAT you do so long as you go to her office!" Clyde said now slightly annoyed with me. "Why didn't you want to go home?" He asks as we start making our way to the nurses office. "My parents go to extremes when I am sick: my dad goes in to ' it's a pandemic that could kill everyone' mode, he whips down anything I touch ect. My mom goes into 'caring mother' mode, always with me babying me! I just hate it!" I explain. Clyde sighs as we reach the nurses office. " I will come over later" Clyde says to me as he starts to walk back to class. "If I get what I want you might just see me on the bus" I yell back to him. I sigh and knock on the door. "Come in" I hear. I do. "Whats your name sweetie" she asks. Goddanm I hate being called that! "Craig Tucker" "and why are you here?" "Because I am sick you fucken bitch!" " go back to class young man you can deal with whatever sickness you have!" She snaps at me. I throw up all over her. I start to cry again. " I am so sorry!" I sob "its just, being sick scares me"I half whisper. "Oh ok your one of those people oh I am sorry too hun" she says in a much nicer voice. She takes me over to one of the beds and begins to question me. "When did you start feeling ill?" "3 days ago" "when did you start vomiting?" "Last night" "any diarrhea?" "A little" "when did that start" "last night" I reply "let me see if you have fever… Yep you do at 102.2" she tells me " go home and rest." She orders. "Is it alright if I stay here instead?" "Don't you want to go home instead she asks. "Not really besides both my parents are working" "okay" she says and moves me to another bed in a small hospital like room. "Just nap or watch tv" she says "taking a cold shower might bring that fever down. Oh and don't get under to many blankets or it might raise your fever to hospital levels" after she leaves I do go take a cold shower. Then I decide to nap for the remaining 2 hours of school. RING RING RING RING wakes me up from a fitful sleep( every ½ hour or so I would have to crap or throw up and the bus ride is ½ hr. I decide to crap before I get on. I make it just as the bus starts to leave. 15 minutes later…. The bumps and stuff are making me sick. "Craig are you ok? You are kind of just spacing out there?" Stan asks. "Just have a small bit if the flu. I will be fine". "Ohhkkaaayyy" Stan says. When I got on (pretending I was fine of corse) Clyde was pissed to see me! " why the fuck didn't you go home?" He asked. I just looked at him hoping I wouldn't throw up. That's what I'm doing to the seat in front of me. The bus grinds to a halt. "GET OFF MY BUS" Ms. Crabtree yells. I just flip her off as I leave. Once I get home I run into the bathroom and throw up again. Then I spray air freshener to hide the smell before my parents and sister get home. Thank god that's not tell 5 because my sister is at Karren McCormick's house. I go to my room feed stripe and turn on red racer. Soon I am awoken from my nap( that I did know I had taken) by the sound of my mom yelling " kids! Dinner!" FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK! Ok just try not to throw up and you'll be fine wait a minute "umm mom I am not hungry I had a big lunch" I lie "Hunny are you ok?" My mom asks concerned. SOMEHOW I manage to get through the night without my parents seeing/hearing me throw up so it's off to school again tomorrow…

To be contunued!


	2. Chapter 2

So, after the events of yesterday you think I should stay home sick today? Good me nether.

So I got to the bus stop where Clyde, Token and Tweek where waiting as well. "Well I am glad to see you today!" Clyde says sarcastically, " why didn't you stay home today?" "Wait –ngh- you're still sick? GAH stay away from me! I don't wanna get sick-ngh- because then I might have to go to the hospital and get surgery –GAH- and they they might mess up and give me ADIS ahhhh! This is way to much pressure!" I couldn't help but laugh at the twitchy blond as he ran in circles screaming "I don't want ADIS!" Okay here comes challenge #1 today: can I make it through the bus ride with out throwing up? I sit down and focus on a dot on the back of the chair in front of me and not on my stomach. About ½ way through it began to get a little (a lot)harder because in order to fool my mom I had to eat breakfast. Clyde who is sitting next to me thankfully doesn't see that I-will-throw-up-soon look on my face. Ok just breathe in and out. "Clyde can you please open the window" "WHAT?! No! It's like 13 degrees outside!" He says as we pull up to Stan and his friends stop "yes I think that would be a good idea and in fact I should get the window seat" I say hoping my 'slower' friend will get the hint. Thank God that he does. I just look out the window like I do when I get car sick on long drives. I look at moving things. Oh fuck! It isn't working! Umm what else do I do when I am sick in the car(or bus): eat tums. No that won't work. Have a mint. Don't have any. Chew gym. Didn't eat anything recently so it couldn't be indigestion. Ask mom to pull over so I can barf on the side of the road. Like that bitch of a bus driver will pull over for me. Barf out the window because my bitch of a mom won't pull over for me. Might have to do that. Barf in a bag because my bitch of a mom locked the windows.. Only bag I have is a backpack. Window it is! I lean my head out the window and get red of that peace of toast I had for breakfast. Must not start sobbing on the bus. Must not start sobbing on the bus. "Are you okay man?" Clyde asks gently knowing my phobia of being sick. I shake my head "damn maybe I should have stayed home" I lean out the window again and vomit some more earning a loud "eww". Can't start crying because of all the people on this bus. Clyde starts to rub circles into my back knowing it helps calm me down(him and my mom are the only two people aloud to do that). Dissipate all my efforts tears start to sting my eyes. So I just look down and cry silently and let Clyde rub my back. I have calmed down a bit my the time we get to school so I go to the cafeteria where they are serving breakfast because I know I have to eat something (even if it's crackers). I do eat some crackers. I think I fooled the lunch lady into thinking I just wasn't hungry. The first bell rings so I make my way to class. Challenge #2: don't throw up in class. Mr. Garrison starts going on and on about "why Taylor Swift is a total slut". I feel a small lurch. Damn it! Wait the feelings passed. I begin to notice that feeling that I had a really high fever. "Craig!" I hear my 'teacher' yell at me. "What?" "Why didn't you just stay home today? You still look like your really sick." "I am better" I lie. He doesn't believe me. I make it until recess. As soon as bell rings telling us to go outside I run to the bathroom and vomit. Just as I am done throwing up Clyde comes in and says " DUDE! GO HOME!" "You know what? I 100% agree with you!" I tell him "can you please take me to the nurses office?" "Yah of course!" And we head off. About ½ way there we run into our councilor, Mr. Mackey. "Umm boys please follow me to my office m'kay. You should be a outside m'kay." He tells us. "Well you see we are going to the nurses office." Clyde tells him. "Do you have a pass?" "No" Clyde admits. "Then git to my office m'kay" so we have to back to the other side of the fucken school. Right as we enter his office I feel a strong lurch in my stomach. Hmm where is his decree. Okay its right there. I move to stand near it. "Boys like your selves should be outside playing m'kay." He starts. I then vomit all over his decree. "That's it go to the fucken nurses office!" He yells at us. We have to restart our journey there from scratch thanks to that fucker! Once we get there I throw up all over the nurse. I notice it is bloody. I start to sob quite hard. "Do you want to call your mom?" The nurse asks. "Y-y-y-yes"

Ring ring

"Hello?"

"H-h-hi m-m-mom

"Hi Craig what's wrong?"

"I feel like s-s-s-shit."

"Whats wrong"

"My stomach h-h-hurts, I have thrown up 4 times and I have a fever"

" I am going to make an appointment with your pediatrician and then come pick you up"

"o-o-o-ok"

When my mom comes I am still sobbing pretty hard. " can I speak with you for a minute?" The nurse asks. "Of course" "this isn't the first day this has happened. "What it isn't?" My mom says shocked. "Sadly no. He was here yesterday and the day before that but today was the first time he would let me call you" she begins " he has had a pretty excuse my language but a pretty fucking high fever at 103.2 and a fast heart rate. He also had some bloody vomit today. You need to take him to the doctor." "Well he is very scared of being sick so that might explain the heart rate. And he has an appointment with his pediatrician in an hour." I look at my mom with teary eyes "w-w-w-why? I t-t-think its j-just a case of the f-f-flu." "You threw up blood! That's why" I hug her and start sobbing into her shirt. She starts to rub those circles into my back in hopes it will calm me down. I cry for a good ½ hour longer before I start to calm down and by that time we are already at the doctors office. "You really are your dads kid. Your sister tells me the second she starts to feel sick but with you I know when Clyde drags you to the nurses office or you ask me to pull the car over cuse you are about to throw up." We pull into the doctors office. After about 15 minutes the nurse calls me back and does the normal stuff then she checks my temperature. "Mrs. Tucker your son has a fever of 103.8. Combine this with all the other symptoms I think we should have him placed in Hells pass for the night for observation"

. TO CONTINUED or some other cliché ending


	3. Chapter 3

A/N this will be a wayy shorter chapter because I am getting ready for where this story is actually going.

"W-wait! Hell's Pass as in Hells Pass Hospital?" I ask the doctor already knowing the answer.

"Yes Craig" he replies in a i-am-trying-to-be-patient-because-that-was-a-stupid-question tone.

"Is there anything else we could do?" I try hopefully.

"If you are fine tonight then you can go home tomorrow."

3 hours later

After my mom checked me in she left to pick my drunk-as-fuck (they rhyme for a reason) jobless pathetic excuse for a father from the Bar. Like I want to see that motherfucking bastard who fucken bea… Wait the docters say I am supposed to keep as calm as possible. Thinking about that child abus…there I go again. I think I should just see whats on the tv.

After about 1 hour of red racer my (I hate to have to call him this….) dad walks or more like stubbles into the room. Let the excitement begin. "Whad the fuck you in here for you worthless piece of shit?" My dad yells but slurs. "I threw up blood." I mumble in a small timid voice that only my da…Thomas Tucker hears. "Did you tells them about our secret?" He asks in a threatening tone. "No" I mumble. "Good because otherwise I might have to beat you fucken senseless!" He whispers in my ear as some of my friends( Clyde and Tweek to be exact) walk in. The second they walk in. Both of us change. I have the expressionless face on and my father says " good bye champ hope you feel better soon!" Oh shit when he talks like that I know I am in for a rough night tomorrow night….

Just decided to do a quick update. Will update at least this and sickness tomorrow( like real ones) I am hoping to do south park and enders game updated to


	4. Chapter 4

A/N this chapter contains very strong ( even for South Park) language and abuse.

Clyde's P.O.V

Dear journal,

I started to notice a difference in my best friend Craig a few years ago when his ass hole of a father started to drink about as much as Kenny and Stan's dads. It started with small things like getting grounded for things that would normally just earn a scolding. Then last year when we where wrestling in his yard and I tackled him and he cried out in pain. Now Craig isn't the type of person that shows his emotions so this was kinda odd. When I asked him about it he just got all timid and quiet and mumbled that he had gotten into a bit of trouble with his dad last night because he hadn't done so well in his 'history' test (aka Mr. Garrison's opinion on celebrities). Craig had only gotten a B. Now I found that strange but I now I wouldn't be getting answers unless he volunteered them so I forgot about that for a little while. A few months ago I began to notice scars along his back. When I asked about them I would get some bull shit excuse. But I knew that those where from a belt. I had seen Kenny's scars. That's why I panicked when I heard Craig was put in Hell's Pass for the night. I was worried that his dad had beaten him for being sick because that has happened before. Craig had the flu and was out of school for two days and when he was back and we where changing for gym I noticed many fresh belt marks on his back. I went to the Tucker residents to try to hang out with Craig and try to get him to talk. When I got there and rang the doorbell all I got was Mr. Tucker's right side. It looked like he was hiding something in his left hand. I thought I heard someone crying coming from the basement. I was just told by a very drunk Thomas Tucker ( then again it's rare that he is sober) that Craig had been grounded from friends for his latest visit to Mr. Mackey's office. This makes me wonder if he had done something to my best friend. I need to get that kid to tell me something! I think I will go over there and tell Mr. Tucker that I am here to tutor Craig in history.

From, Clyde Donavan

Craig's pov

This has been the worst fucking week ever! First Thomas( he is no longer dad not sense…) whipped the fucken shit out of me. Yes. Now he has a goddamn whip to make the already painful beatings worse. Then I got sick. Then I was put in the Hospital where I know they where suspicious due to the fucking whip marks on my back. I told them I fell off my bike but I doubt that they bought it. And last of all, I get to spend a whole week with this ass! DING DONG I hear "hey you get the damn door" coming from the living room. Well he isn't to drunk yet. My dad is one of those violent drunks. As much as I hate to admit it, he is scary! "Clyde!" I yell with excitement as I open the door. "Craig's still grounded" Thomas slurs from the kitchen area. " I am here to tutor him in history" Clyde yells back. " oh. Just go somewhere else" we decide on Harbucks. As we walk there Clyde asks me "are you ok?" Before I could give him my normal bull shit excuse he continues " and don't give me another one of your bull fucken shit excuses I want an answer!" He says sternly in a way most unlike him. I sigh and reply " no. Clyde I am not ok. My fucken dad beets the living shit out of me almost every goddamn night!" I admit to my best friend.

A/N sorry about the shorter chapter! I am getting ready for a small 2 day vacation. That is also why I can't update sickness. I promise I will update a long chapter in about 3 days!


	5. Chapter 5: NOTIFICATION TO ALL READERS!

SORRY WONT BE ABLE TO UPDATE FOR A WHILE! I HAVE SCHOOL AND FOOTBALL SO I CAN ONLY UPDATE ONCE EVERY OTHER WEEK! SORRY! BUT WHEN I DO THEY WILL BE LONG!


	6. Chapter 6

Well that's it I just told Clyde my best kept secret.

"How long has this been going on for" Clyde asks with concern in his voice

"As long as I can remember" I say

"W-why" he stutters shocked

"Why the fuck should I know!" I yell " if I knew I wouldn't do it" I say as I slump back against the char" h-h-he hates me!" I cry " and mom's to much of a p-pussy to do anything about it"

"Let's go somewhere else to talk about this" Clyde orders

"Ok"

We decide on Starks Pond.

" tell me everything" Clyde says in a calm but stern voice.

" well whenever I do something he doesn't like he hurts me" I explain as I start to cry " s-sometimes it's small things like a slap but lately he just been getting worse."

I start to sob into my best friends shirt.

"Dude!" Says Clyde shocked. It takes him a second but he just, well, pulls me deeper into his chest and whispers things like "shhh, it'll be ok". After about 10 minutes of this I finally clam down enough to continue "ever sense that fucker lost his job he just started to drink. He's mean when he's drunk. I started getting beaten with canes, whips…"

"Wait!" Clyde says interrupting me. "Whips?!"

"That's what I said. I think he is trying to kill me!"

"What makes you say that?"

"Hmm I don't know" I say sarcastically " the fact he has been putting crushed up pills in my drinks and whatever scrapes he gives me"

SORRY FOR: A) the month and a half without updates B) short chapter. WELL ANYWAY I'M BACK AND WILL ACTUALLY UPDATE EVERY FEW DAYS!


End file.
